custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Bara Magna
The Battle of Bara Magna was a battle that took place between Mata Nui; with the Toa, Glatorian, Agori, Matoran, and Order of Mata Nui members, and Makuta Teridax; with his army of Rahkshi, Skakdi, and Skrall. History Tension Following Makuta Teridax taking control of the Matoran Universe and banishing Mata Nui to Bara Magna; while in the Ignika, Mata Nui was able to bring Bara Magna out of turmoil and unite the villages. Upon doing so, the villages were discovered to form the Prototype Great Spirit Robot, which had blown up during its construction. Knowing the Robot was unstable, Mata Nui copied a technique used by the Makuta to transport themselves from one body to another and was able to take control of the Robot. Knowing his mission was to reunite Spherus Magna, Mata Nui used the Robot's Gravity Powers to attract Aqua Magna and Bota Magna; two satellites created by the planet being broken in The Shattering. However, this caught the attention of Teridax. Seeking to kill Mata Nui so he would not threaten him, Teridax traveled to Bara Magna; issuing an order for his Rahkshi troops to move in to Zakaz and kill any Skakdi who had not followed Nektann and allied with him. Teridax's Arrival As the Matoran Universe landed on Bara Magna, Teridax issued an order for his armies to be mobilized and moved to the Southern Island Chain. By this stage, the Makuta had confronted Mata Nui and offered him a position as his assistant. He tried to tempt him with the promise of invasion and conquering entire worlds but Mata Nui refused, claiming his actions were immoral. Teridax anticipated this and began to fight Mata Nui. Meanwhile, a young Glatorian named Gresh stumbled across a hatch in one of the feet of the Matoran Universe. He opened it in hopes of damaging Teridax from the interior only to accidentally allow the Rahkshi and Skakdi armies to emerge onto Bara Magna and attack the inhabitants. The Skakdi and Rahkshi declared war on the Glatorian and Agori, after being allied by the delocalized Skrall, and a battle broke out. However, armies of Toa, Matoran, and Order of Mata Nui members also emerged from the Robot to stop the Skrall and Rahkshi. Golden Armor As the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe escaped the Robot, Toa Mistika Tahu escaped the robot to find himself in an illusion created by the discarded Ignika. He was informed by the Kanohi that he must become what he once was". While Tahu pondered as to what this meant, the Ignika de-evolved him back to his Toa Mata form, reversing the effects of the Energized Protodermis that had transformed him in the past few months, and leaving only his Adaptive Armor unchanged. Tahu was angered by this as he felt the mask had diminished his power when it knew he would need it the most. The Ignika then persuaded that he would need to be in his Toa Mata form for the six pieces of Golden Armor to fit him. At this point, the Ignika began forming the Armor. However, Teridax saw this and sent a burst of energy at Tahu, which blew him aside and scattered the armor. Search for the Golden Armor As the six pieces were scattered, Tahu managed to retain the Golden Kanohi Hau. Luckily, a piece of Golden Armor was then recovered by Toa Takanuva and another by Gresh. The three warriors later regrouped to discuss their mission then embarked on their separate ways to recover the three remaining pieces. Gresh swiftly encountered a single Warrior-Classed Skrall with a piece of Golden Armor and was forced into a fight. The Skrall overwhelmed him with the first blow, which sent Gresh flying into the sand. As the Skrall moved in for the kill, Gresh suddenly unleashed a burst of Air that knocked the Skrall unconscious, allowing Gresh to steal his piece of Golden Armor. By this point, Takanuva had encountered a Rahkshi of Heat Vision that carried a piece of Golden Armor. He began fighting the Rahkshi only to find it was joined by another Rahkshi of Heat Vision. Desperate for a distraction, Takanuva used his Elemental Light Powers to create a hologram of himself. Startled by the sudden movement, the two Rahkshi reacted by firing their Heat Vision Eyebeams at the hologram as it passed between them. However, being a hologram, their eyebeams shot straight through it, causing the Rahkshi to blind each other and allowing Takanuva to steal the piece of Golden Armor they had. Meanwhile, Tahu had begun a Sword-Fight with Skakdi Nektann; the barbaric Warlord who had led a Rahkshi Strike team to invade Metru Nui and had found the last piece of Golden Armor. Known Combatants *Toa **Toa Nuva - Excluding Lewa **Toa Inika/Mahri - Excluding Matoro **Toa Hagah **Takanuva **Chiara **Orde **Selac **Zaria *Matoran *Order of Mata Nui Members **Gaarnax **Gribrak **Racasix **Skorr *Skakdi **Nektann *Skrall *Rahkshi Alternate Universes Long War Alternate Universe In the Long War Alternate Universe, the Battle of Bara Magna plays out much the same, that is, until the arrival of Bota Magna when it was pulled towards the desert planet. The moon badly damaged both robots and caused them to crash on top of one another. Afterward, the majority of The Long War took place inside the two robots, although there was some fighting on the surface of the newly reformed Spherus Magna.Category:Bara Magna Category:Spherus Magna Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Glatorian Category:Agori Category:Rahkshi Category:Skakdi Category:Skrall Category:Events